Kittyzawa
by blackrose01515
Summary: Did he just call me Kittyzawa? A fanfic about YukiSensei, and a young Eiri and what happens when Yuki enjoys a gift a little to much.


I do not own gravitation, b/c if I did all of its sexyness would be mine! drools

Okay I know this story is a bit OOC, but me and my friend came up with it at work one night, so I hope everyone enjoys the story.

* * *

"Yuki-Sensei!" A small boy called, running over to a taller man who only smiled at the girlish looking boy. "Sensei, I hope you weren't waiting long." And the man named Yuki shook his head. "I only got here about five minutes ago," Yuki Kitazawa told the young Eiri, who was panting slightly from running. "I'm so sorry; I was with Tohma-kun at his cabin." Eiri said pushing his hair out of his eyes. "It's alright, Eiri-kun, have you been studying like I told you?" Yuki asked holding out his hand for Eiri's workbook. "Yes, I have!" Eiri said proudly, and handed Yuki the book.

"These look good, Eiri-kun, as a treat I'll let you go early today, as long as you promise to continue to study hard okay." And Eiri nodded vigorously, "I will Sensei, I promise, anything for you."

Yuki watched as his student ran off. 'Probably back to Seguchi-_chan_.

For some reason Yuki couldn't stand Seguchi, the fact that it was because Seguchi took _his_ Eiri-kun away from him never crossed his mind. Yuki was funny like that. He liked his student, he might even love his student, but he was constantly telling himself that he could never have Eiri-kun. No, he couldn't have his adorably, sexy, hot little student. 'Oh god!' Yuki doubled over at the tightness in his pants. 'Oh what a great place to get excited, in the middle of the fucking park!' Yuki yelled at himself, and he desperately tried to think of something to get rid of his erection.

Now that his little-okay big-problem was fixed he headed home to his little brother (sister?) Yoshiki. Yuki had to think of the same thing all the way home to dissuade another arousal-he had to think of Tohma.

The next day Yuki sat under the same tree as he always did to wait for his pupil. And like every other day Eiri came running up. "Late as usual I see, were you with Seguchi-san again?" He asked, hiding his disdain for the feminine Seguchi. "Oh Yuki-Sensei, I was, I'm sorry, but we were at the store trying on funny hats and things," Eiri said in a rush. "As long as you were enjoying yourself then-"Yuki stopped when he noticed that his student was holding a pair of cat ears.

"They're cat ears…um Sensei, they're for you," Eiri said hesitantly, "Didn't you once tell me that you liked cats?" "I did say that…" Yuki said slowly. The truth was that Yuki only liked cats in the bed room. He had once had this girlfriend that was really into kinky stuff in the bedroom. She had worn a cat tail and even had the matching ears, which looked like the ones that little Eiri was holding.

"Thanks Eiri-kun, yeah, I do like cats," and as if to prove his point he took the offered pair of ears and put them on.

Eiri laughed, and had to sit down on the grass next to his teacher wiping his eyes as tears fell from them. "Is it really that funny?" Yuki asked tilting his head to the side, which only caused Eiri to laugh more. "Kitty…Kitty…Kitty-zawa" Eiri said between laughter. "Excuse me?" Yuki asked startled, "did you just call me kitty-zawa?"

"I'm sorry Sensei, its just…hahaha…it's just so funny." Eiri straightened up from his doubled over position, and placed a hand on his teacher's shoulder. "Sensei you don't have to wear them anymore, I just thought it would be funny." "You're right, it really is funny, and I think I'll keep them on, just for you Eiri-kun." Yuki said and forced himself not to think of little Eiri in the cat ears.

It was getting harder and harder to think of Eiri at just his student, Yuki wanted it to be much more, but he was sure that Tohma would never allow it, he was sure that Seguchi was in love with little Eiri. Yuki frowned, he would die before he'd let Seguchi take his little Eiri.

"Yuki-Sensei…Sensei?" Eiri was shaking his teacher lightly, trying to wake him from his daze, "Sensei why are you frowning? Are you upset?" "No, no, Eiri-kun, I'm fine, just thinking about someone I don't like very much." "It's not Tohma-kun is it?" Eiri asked quietly. Yuki started, how did Eiri know what was going through his mind, "how did you know?" He asked quietly. "I just know you Sensei; I don't understand why you don't like him? He's a great person; he's even letting me stay with him." Eiri said smiling.

"You're staying with him!" Yuki asked, "Yeah, he's a great friend letting me stay with him, and even sharing his bed with me, when it gets really cold at night." Yuki was seething inside, that little twerp, Seguchi, was taking his little Eiri, his delicious, sexy, little Eiri. "No, I won't let him have you, not that little twerp!" Yuki shouted, causing Eiri to jump back in surprise. "Sorry, little Eiri." Yuki said, and ignored the look of shock on Eiri's face when he said this.

"Its okay, Sensei, I don't mind" Eiri whispered, "I don't mind at all." Eiri turned to face Kitazawa, who was facing Eiri. Without a single thought in his head Kitazawa kissed the young boy. Eiri was too shocked to do anything but let it happen, he stared at his teacher, and began to laugh. Those silly cat ears were still on, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Is there something funny about that?" Yuki asked breaking away and staring at little Eiri. "Yes there is Sensei…Kitty-zawa."

* * *

Please review my short little story, and let me know what you think.


End file.
